Joey and Lauren- Together
by Rockroxy45
Summary: Joey and Lauren have run away together. Instead of crashing Derek's car they start a new life together.
1. Threats

**What would have happened if Lauren didn't crash Derek's car? Where would they have gone? Would Derek have ever found them? Would they have stayed together? This is what I think…**

* * *

Joey's P.O.V.

Lauren was driving fast; I did not want to distract her in case we crashed, so I did not bring it up and just let her carry on driving. It felt so good when we nicked Derek's car but I can't help thinking that he is going to go to the police and tell them that we stole his car. Even if he does we will be starting a new life somewhere else, away from him, away from the police, away from everyone.

Lauren suddenly stopped the car at the side of the road. `Why have you stopped?' I asked.

`I don't know where we are going! Do you just expect me to drive around all night?' Lauren's anger turned into a smile as I leaned in for a kiss. Just as our lips were about to touch, my phone started ringing.

`Who is it?' Lauren asked me with a worried facial expression.

`Just Alice.' I put the phone down and carried on from before my phone went off; yet again we got stopped by my phone.

`Just turn it off!' Lauren ordered me, but I did not listen to her because I know Alice and she would not ring twice this time of the night unless it was important, so I lifted the phone to my ear and answered it.

`Joey where are you?' Alice asked sounding really worried.

`I am going away…'

`Where are you going?' I heard muffled voices until one voice came through clear as anything.

`Look Joey, just turn around and come home. Bring my car back unharmed and you will be fine.' Derek ordered me.

`What if I don't want to come back?'

`Well then things will get very bad for you and for Lauren mainly to do with the Police and theft!'

`So what! We will be starting a new life somewhere away from you! Say good bye to Alice for me or just give her phone back to her and I can say it myself, Derek.'

`Joey… why can't you just call me Dad like Alice here does?'

`Ok… if you won't let me say goodbye to Alice do it for me, Derek!'

`Joey wait can't we just…' I put the phone down, angry with all of Derek's demands and his `better than everyone else' act.

`What do we do now?' Lauren asked me, not knowing what to do herself.

`…First things first, we flog this car. If Derek is going to look for us this is the first thing he is going to look for.'

`Where though? I don't know any car dealer places.'

`I do. I knew working for Max would have its uses. Swap?' Lauren nodded. We both got out of the car, I helped Lauren into the other side of the car giving her a cheeky kiss at the same time. After, I got into the driver's seat and started the car up, we went off down the road, to find somewhere to start our new life. Together.


	2. New Car

**Chapter 2- In this chapter, they try to sell Derek's car and it turns out badly.**

* * *

Lauren's P.O.V.

Joey drove up to a shabby looking garage, it was dark but the lights were still on and I could hear mumbled voices.

`Lauren, stay here. These guys are dangerous!'

`Then why are you going in there?'

`Because, babe, they are the only ones that probably the open and the only ones to take the risk to swap it.'

`Swap it?' I asked curiously, not knowing what he meant by `swapping it'.

`Oh, sorry babe, they are going to swap this car with another. Good deal really!'

`Yeah.'

`Stay in here.' Joey ordered me and I knew he only said it for my protection but I still wanted to stay as close to him as I could. `I love ya.'

`Right back at ya!' Joey gave me a kiss on my cheek and walked into the garage.

* * *

Joey had been I there over an hour. I kept telling myself they were probably sorting out the paper work but I needed to know that for myself. So I got out of the car and started to walk over to the garage but before I got to the door someone pushed me against the wall screaming and shouting for everything I had and more.

`JOEY!' I screamed and he came out running and pulled the guy of me and then gave him an extra punch.

`What the hell do you think you are doing?' Joey asked the men around me and the ones from the garage.

`It is just business!' One of them said almost as if he was trying to plead with Joey.

`Come on babe.' Joey took my hand and lead me towards a car. `Get in.'

`Is this car even ours?'

`Just get in!' Joey closed the door on me then got in the other side. Then he went to the men watching us. `I'll take this one then!' He turned round, got in the car and drove us out of the garage.


	3. B&B

**Chapter 3- In this chapter, Lauren and Joey try to get a job and find somewhere to live.**

* * *

Joey's P.O.V.

I found a little B&B off one of the main roads, it looked very quiet. When we got there Lauren was asleep, I tucked her hair behind her ear carefully trying not to wake her up but she still woke up.

`Joey?' Lauren said still half asleep.

`Shh, I have found somewhere for us to stay the night. Come on.' I whispered to her. We got out of the car and entered the B&B.

With the little money we had, I paid the receptionist for one night in a room for two. I would have paid for two nights but we didn't have enough.

The room was nice but it was not a five star hotel, but it felt like we paid for one!

`Joey?'

`Yeah.' We flopped onto the bed and looked at each other half falling asleep for a few minutes. Just as I was about to fall asleep Lauren continued.

`What are we going to do?'

`What do you mean?'

`Well, we have nowhere to live and we can't exactly go back, my friends hate me and Derek has probably told everyone about us.'

I thought for a moment, Lauren was right we had nowhere to go.

`We have got each other and that is all that matters.' I kissed her head and when I leaned back out she was fast asleep. I put the blanket over her and went to sleep myself.

* * *

Lauren's P.O.V.

I woke up and the sun was shining through the window almost blinding me. I looked on the other side of the bed and Joey wasn't there. He was on the other side of the room getting all our bags together. He turned round with a big smile on his face.

`What is with the smile?' I asked him as he came rushing over.

`My mate owns lots of houses and I told him our situation and he said he would put us up for a bit!' I was so glad but then something came over me that made all the joy go away.

`How are we going to pay the rent?'

`Oh, it's fine he said he would give us a month before we had to start paying the rent. We are meeting him at the house in an hour. Come on, get up!' House! We are going to be in our own house, not just some horrible flat!

I got out of bed, got dressed, gave the keys to the receptionist and met Joey by our new car. It was dark then but now I can see what type of car it was.

`We have a sports car! It just gets better and better!' I screamed. We swapped Derek's old manky car for a Sports car!

`Of course! That is why we went there because the cars there are all cool and I wouldn't have come away with another manky car! If we have a car, make it a stylish one! Come on, we don't have long to get to our new place!' We got in the car and I couldn't help thinking that all my dreams were coming true, perfect guy, perfect car and probably perfect house!


	4. New House

**Chapter 4- They check out their new home and you find out what Lauren thinks about Joey.**

* * *

Lauren's P.O.V.

I wondered what our new house would be like. I felt so glad that I was with Joey, he is just amazing! How he protected me the other day and well when he is just being him. I remember the first day we met I could feel that we had a connection but he was with Lucy and when they split up I could not betray her and go out with him, but I couldn't help myself and I am glad for that. Lucy and Whitney probably feel like I have betrayed them for choosing him over them but I don't care what they think! It is my life and I can do what I want in it and right now I want to be with Joey for the rest of my life!

I looked round at Joey as he was driving the car, he looked so masculine, how can a girl resist?

"Lauren?" Joey asked me, snapping me out of my thoughts.

"Yeah, sorry! I was just…" I replied trying to think of an excuse that does not make me look like an idiot.

"Lauren you don't need to explain to me. I know it is a lot to take in, this big change in your life and it is ok because I am here for you no matter what happens." He told me with such kindness in his eyes.

"Thanks Joey, you're amazing!"

"Thanks! Anyway… we are here our new home!" I suddenly started shaking. What if this house wasn't our dream house after all?

Joey got out the car, walked round to my side of the car, opened the door for me and introduced me to his friend.

"Hey Matt! This is Lauren. Lauren this is Matt."

"Hello." He held his hand out to shake mine.

"Hi." I replied trying not to sound rude. There was a silence for a minute.

"So… I should let you two in shouldn't I?" Matt said breaking the silence.

"Yeah!" Joey and I both replied awkwardly.

Matt went up the stairs towards the door, fiddled with his keys before finally opening the door.

"After you."

Joey and I walked in to face a dark corridor. At the end of the corridor I could just about make out some stairs.

"So so so sorry! I forgot to turn the electrics on. I am such an idiot sometimes!" Matt reached into his pocket and got out a torch. Then he went walking down the corridor and around a corner into a room which I presumed was the basement. A few seconds later the lights where on.

"There we go all as good as new!" Matt came out of the room, and went over to Joey. "This house includes 2 bedrooms, study, storeroom, kitchen, all household needs, TV service, Wi-Fi and some other stuff. Now remember, in one month I expect your fist instalment of rent money, ok?"

"Yeah, sure" Joey told him.

"Good, well I will be off now." He started to walk out but then turned round. "Keys! See what I mean, an idiot!" He gave Joey three sets of keys. "One for you, one for… Err… Lauren and one spare. Of course I have some just in case of an emergency and that!" I watched him explain what each thing was for but was not really paying attention. I was to bothered hating the maroon/ brownie coloured wallpaper.

When I saw that matt had gone, I let out a scream.

"What?" Joey asked with concern.

"We have our own place, our very own place!" I screamed jumping up and down.

"I know!" Joey said holding my hands with excitement.

"We have to sort out the wallpaper, it is discussing!"

"Matt agrees! He said we can paint over it but we can do it later. Right now, I want to look around" I nodded and we went straight into the room on our right. It was a living room with a plasma TV. We were both speechless so we went into the next room on our left. It was a kitchen and dining room together with a huge table like the ones we have at Christmas dinner at home. Bored, we moved across the hall back to the right side of the house. It was a study with computers, music stations and all the books in the world. The two last rooms on our right on the ground floor were a cupboard and a basement so we moved on. The last room on this floor was through the kitchen. It was a storeroom with food, drinks and well other storable stuff.

Next, we went upstairs. To our left was a closet laundry room with a washing machine and a drier, next to that was the bathroom with the best bath/shower combo you will have ever seen and to the right was an empty room. We moved to the end of the corridor. To the right was a small bedroom with a bed, a wardrobe and a couple of shelves. The last room as on our left and it was the bigger bedroom. It had a four poster bed, massive wardrobe, dressing table and of course shelves. The bed was so nice, I just flopped on it like you see people do I movies.

"Wow, just wow!" I said.

"I know babe! It is amazing!"

"Just like you!" I got up off the bed and went over to Joey and kissed him on the cheek. He returned it with a kiss on the lips.

"Our lives will never be the same again!"

"Nope!" Joey told me. Then we carried on with our kissing.


	5. Paint

**Chapter 5- They decide to paint the house and have an idea for a job.**

* * *

Lauren's P.O.V.

We were lying on our new four poster bed thinking about our new lives and what jobs we could get.

"Babe?"

"Yeah?" I replied, wondering if he had thought of a job idea.

"Shall I get the paint?"

"What?" I asked a little confused.

"Paint, for the walls!"

"Oh, yeah! Course! How long will you be?"

"Don't know. Depends on where the nearest shop where I can get it is."

"Ok! Well I will see you later."

"Yeah!" Joey gave me a kiss and walked out of the room.

"Joey, wait!" I called.

"What is it babe?"

"How will you pay for the paint?"

"Oh, Matt gave me some money."

"How much?"

"Just enough, anyway gotta go. Love ya."

"Yeah!" Joey left the room and went downstairs and out the front door to get the paint. I didn't mean to sound mean when I didn't say I loved him back but it was the way he told me it was `just enough' money. I don't trust him. What if the money was dodgy? Well if it is, it is not my problem when he gets arrested!

Sitting there in our new bedroom made me think about home and how much they must be worried. I took my phone from out of my pocket and turned it on.

"9 missed calls"

I checked my voice mails because they had rang me so many times.

"Message 1- Hey it's Mum, sorry if I was a bit mean earlier I just had a lot going on let me know when you will be back tonight. Message 2- Hey it's Abi… Message 3- It's Lucy, I can't believe you chose him over us actually I can but… Message 4- Hey it is Whitney... Message 5- It's Dad, Where are you? Your mum is… Message 6- Lauren you tell Joey to bring my car back… Message 7- Lauren why is your stuff gone from your room, was it something I said… Message 8- You are such a wuss! Why don't you just face me like… Message 9- I understand you are upset, but tell me where you are or I will have to call the police. Derek has been saying you and Joey are together but no one believes him because of what he did to Joey. Anyway call me? End of messages."

I did not want to get the police involved but then I didn't want to get mum involved because Derek will probably black mail her but the police is worse so I rang her.

"Hello, Tanya speaking. How can I help you?" The voice said from the phone.

"Mum!"

"Lauren! Are you ok? Where are you? Who are you with? Why have you gone?…"

"Stop with all the questions. Yes I am, somewhere, Joey, Derek."

"Where are you? Don't just give me that cheek! Why are you with Joey? And why have you gone because of Derek?"

"Do you promise not to tell anyone? Not even Dad?"

"Yes, what is it?"

"Me and Joey have a house together."

"Why?"

"Because we love each other, Mum, and we want to be together forever! And, well, Derek found."

"So he was right?"

"Yeah!"

"Just tell me where you are and I will pick you up and we all can…"

"I told you! I love Joey and we have a house together."

"Ok love, but come home please!"

"I am sorry! And if anyone asks, you did not ring me and you don't know where I am!"

"Well I don't!"

"Good, and it should stay that way. Bye!"

"Bye love, make sure Joey looks after you or he will have me to deal with!"

"Yeah, bye" I put the phone down and flopped backwards onto the bed, waiting for Joey to come back.

* * *

Joey's P.O.V.

"I'm back!" I yelled as I came through the door. Lauren came running down the stairs and gave me a huge hug.

"What was that for?" I asked, wanting to know what it was so I could use it at special occasions.

"I rang my mum. Don't worry I didn't tell her where we were but she knows I am with you and we are fine and she is cool with it."

"Did you ask if Derek has been telling everyone about us?"

"Yeah, he has. Don't worry, no one believes him!"

"I am not worrying!"

"Good, what colours did you get?" I looked at her blankly. "Paint! What colour paint?"

"Oh, sorry! I got red, blue, black, purple, green and white."

"Cool, I am thinking red for the corridors and front room, blue for the kitchen and dining room, black for the study, purple for our bedroom, green for the other bedroom and white for the empty room!" I looked at her blankly again because she said it so fast I could not keep track!

"Whatever you say! Shall we start upstairs?"

"Yep!" She replied and took my hand and basically pulled me up the stairs!

* * *

The only place we hadn't painted was the downstairs corridor so we started straight away. Moving the little cabinet, putting down the white sheets and preparing the paint. We were working so quickly we were almost done already! Lauren had a bit of red paint on her face so I got a cloth licked it and stretched it towards her. She jumped and fell back into the pallet of red paint. Her overall was completely covered with red paint and so was her hair.

"I hate you!" She yelled! Then she got her paintbrush and flicked it at me covering my face with paint.

"Now there was no need for that!" I said as I took her hand. Just when she did not expect it I took my brush and covered her hand in paint. We both looked at each other, she had that look in her eye that you get when you are just about to start a playful fight and that is what we did. Paint war!

* * *

We sat down on the floor. We had finished painting the walls but we had also finished painting ourselves!

"Right, I need a shower."

"Me too!" I replied.

"Not if I get there first!" Lauren got up and ran up the stairs, I got up to and followed her but she was ahead of me and got in there first. I heard the shower start up so I went into the laundry room, took of my red stained overall and put it in the wash. I started to think about how we were going to get a job and I must have been there a long time wondering because Lauren was standing behind me in clean clothes.

"Joey?" She asked, probably wondering what I was doing.

"Yeah!"

"Get dressed!"

"Yeah, sorry, I will do it now!"

" I didn't mean now silly!" Lauren was looking at the paint pot I had put in the room.

"What?"

"I just had an idea of how we can get money!"

"What?" I asked.

"Art!"

"How and where?"

"We can use the empty room as my studio and the study for your office!"

"Office?"

"Yeah! Where else are you going to sell my work!"

"Lauren… you are brilliant!" I ran up to her and hugged and kissed her! She was amazing and she had sorted out everything. We had a way of getting money and we actually can do it! Everything was going to be ok!


	6. Burglar

**Chapter 6- It has been 2 months and someone breaks into their house.**

* * *

Joey's P.O.V.

So it has been 2 months. Lauren's idea of the art work was brilliant! We had turned the empty room into an art studio and the study into my office. I had set up a website, it was a basic one but it was good enough. Lauren had given some flyers around and asked if they could be put in shop windows and stuff like that. To start we did one of them auction things and we got quite a lot of money from that, so we decided to do one every month if we could and see private customers if they had good deals for us. It was great! We saved some of the money for about 3 to 4 months' rent and the rest we used for food, clothes, fuel for the car and other stuff. We also got new phones just in case Derek was to threaten us again. Christmas also came, it was good, just the two of us. Lauren got a bit carried away with the drink, but so did I so who cares! She also got upset that she missed Uncle Max and Tanya's wedding and also promised me it would end badly like it always does! But we just moved on. We could not believe it! We actually had a proper life together and nothing was going wrong… yet.

* * *

I was lying in bed, asleep of course. There was a bang like something falling on the floor. I woke up with a start and saw Lauren sitting on the side of the bed. She heard me get up, stood up and turned round. She was drunk.

"It was the glass!" Lauren said, so drunk she was about to fall over.

"Lauren, have you been drinking?" I realised this was a pointless question as the answer was written all over her.

"So what if I have! Do you want some?" She showed me a nearly empty vodka bottle.

"No I don't! How much alcohol have you had?" I asked wanting to know how drunk she actually was.

"Shame, more for me then! Joey, you have just got to chill!" I could see she was about to fall over so I got out of bed ready to catch her.

"Are you ok?"

"I am fine!" She was about to take another swig of the vodka, before she could I took it off her. She then grabbed it back.

"Lauren, give me the drink!" We were fighting over it now.

"NO!" She was fighting hard considering she was drunk. We both were fighting so hard that we dropped it. It smashed on the floor loud as anything. Downstairs I could hear people rushing about, probably panicking that they could be caught.

"You idiot! You smashed it!"

"Lauren, shut up." I was whispering.

"Don't tell me to shu…"

"There are people downstairs!" This made her shut up. I was about to go downstairs when the front door slammed shut. We both went to the window to see the men from the garage.

"Yeah! And stay out!" Lauren shouted at them.

"Lauren!" I dragged her away from the window and pushed her into bed. "You need to sober up, so go to sleep!" I went downstairs to see if they had taken anything, then came back upstairs and walked round the bed to lie next to her.

* * *

I woke up in the morning with the sun shining on my face. I looked up to see Lauren cleaning up the smashed vodka bottle.

"Good morning babe!"

"You don't have to clean that up! I was going to do it later!"

"Well I have done it now. I am so sorry about the way I behaved yesterday. I only had a little bit to drink but it was enough to make me go loopy. Anyway did they take anything?"

"Err… No they didn't. They were probably looking for the car keys, which are here." I picked up them to show her but then put them down again.

"Oh, that is good! Come on, get up and watch TV with me!" I did as she said and got up.

* * *

We had been watching the TV all day. Well not really watching it. We were just cuddling up on the sofa. It was about 11pm when all the electricity went off.

"What happened?" Lauren asked me.

"I think the electricity just turned off. I will just go and turn it on!" I walked over to the basement. I touched the door and it was unusually hot. I opened the door. Sparks flew at me. It was a fire! It was so hot the smoke started to make me cough. The smoke must have come out of the room because the fire alarm had started to go off.

"JOEY!" Lauren screamed. I turned round to go and tell her what I had seen, but the daft from the room pulled the door closed, hitting me. I feel down the stairs towards the fire. I tried to stop myself falling down but nothing worked. Before I knew it I was at the bottom of the stairs. Unconscious.

* * *

**I hope u like this chapter! Sorry for the wait! Review this to let me now what u think! I may update soon, if I have enough reviews! Keep reading to find out what happens to Joey!**


	7. Fire

**Chapter 7- The fire gets bigger and with Joey still trapped in the basement, will he survive?**

* * *

Lauren's P.O.V.

I heard the basement door slam and someone fall down stairs. I went to see what had happened. I opened the door and smoke gushed out of the room. I could see fire and smoke but no joey!

"Joey, are you ok?" I went down the stairs and joey was lying on the floor unconscious. I tried to lift him up the stairs but he was too heavy.

"I am going to get help! Ok! I will be back I promise!" I went out of the room and picked up the home phone. I the line had been cut! I went to get my phone but I could not find it, what a time to lose it! The only other option was to go to the neighbours. I did not go next door because they would not care but I knew Ella and Tom would. So I ran across the road towards their house and knocked and knocked on their door.

"Alright! Alright!" Ella opened the door and saw me. "Lauren! You do know what time it is, don't you?"

"Ella, please help me! There is a fire!"

"Oh god! Where is Joey?"

"He is in the house and he is unconscious!"

"Ok! Tom, phone the fire and the ambulance services!"

"Why?"

"There is a fire at Lauren and Joey's house!" She then turned back to me. "Sorry for asking but couldn't you call them yourself?"

"The phone line has been cut and I have lost my mobile."

"Ok!" Tom walked outside to where Ella and I were.

"Lauren is anyone inside?" Tom asked.

"Yes, Joey! He is unconscious!"

"Ok." He told the people on the phone to him and then put it down. "They will be here as soon as they can." They were doing their best to keep calm but I couldn't, smoke was pouring out of the door and the open window.

"I can leave joey in there!" I went to go back into the house but Ella and Tom held me back. "Let go! I promised I would be back!"

"I know but we don't want another unconscious person, do we? We just have to wait." Tom was right, as much as it hurt me to, I stayed with them. Waiting.

* * *

Joey's P.O.V.

I woke up on the floor coughing, I tried to get up but I couldn't. One of my legs was really painful and I couldn't move it so I guessed it was broken. I tried moving across the floor but even that didn't work, I was stuck. I called out for Lauren but there was no answer, but the door was open unlike before so she must have been down here. I looked around the room to see if she was in here too but she wasn't. I started coughing again, struggling to breathe, I tried to breathe more but that made it worse! I started to turn unconscious again, I could not help it! Before I knew it I was unconscious again, in a room full of fire and smoke!

* * *

Lauren's P.O.V.

At last I could hear sirens in the distance then I saw blue flashing lights come. The Fire service got here first because the base was closer. One of the men got out of the vehicle and came up to us.

"Where is the casualty?" Ella, Tom and the man looked at me.

"He is downstairs, in the room at the end of the corridor on the right."

"Thank you, do you know his name?"

"Yes, it is Joey!"

"Ok, thank you." He went over to two men which had breathing equipment on them, told them what I had said then the man with the breathing equipment on went into the house. They had just gone in when the ambulance came. Again one of them came over to us and asked if anyone had been in the burning building, I said yes and the man took me other to the ambulance to check me over. I kept telling them I was fine but they just replied with just in case. I looked over to the house and saw the two men that went in earlier with Joey on one of their shoulders and put him down. I ran other to him and so did the paramedics.

"Joey!" I screamed. But he did not reply. I looked over to the paramedic checking his pulse. "Is he alive?" I hoped the answer would be good but looking at Joey's lifeless body and started doubting myself.

"Just." Before I could ask anything else the building exploded. If Joey was in there a minute longer he defiantly would be dead.

"We need to take him to the hospital." One of the paramedics said while they were putting him on the stretcher.

"Can I come?"

"Who are you to him?" the other one said really rudely. I could have said cousin but if I said girlfriend I had more chance of coming with him so I said girlfriend.

"Ok, hop into the back of the ambulance and we will go to the hospital." Before I did, I asked Ella and Tom to bring our car up to the hospital so we both could get back and they said. After, I did what the man said and he followed me, the other closed the door and went to the front and drove us to the hospital followed by Ella and Tom. I reached over to joey and held his hand, hoping he would be ok.

* * *

**If I get enough reviews I will let u know if he is ok! While you wait, read my new fan fiction Joey and Lauren- We Are Different and I have decided to bring Billie back to life!**


	8. Hospital

**Chapter 8- Joey is in hospital and Lauren calls Tanya and Alice to come, but what secrets do they have?**

* * *

Lauren's P.O.V.

We got to the hospital as quick as anything, the two paramedics wheeled Joey out of the ambulance and into the hospital and I was following closely behind. When we got in, lots of doctors came over and the paramedics started saying stuff that I had no idea what it was. Then they took him into a room and one of the doctors stopped me from going in after him.

"I am sorry, but you cannot go in." She said calmly.

"Why?"

"He has gone into theatre. Would you like to wait over there?" She pointed to some chairs at the side of the room. "Maybe call some family members and tell them what has happened." I sat down on one of the chairs and she went into the room they had taken Joey. Ella and Tom had just come in. they came over to me and gave me my car keys. They asked if they could do anything else, I said no and they went home.

I remembered what the doctor had said about phoning family so I picked up my phone and the only person who would understand was my Mum. I dialled her number.

"This is Tanya speaking, whatever you want can it wait to tomorrow?"

"Mum?"

"Lauren! What has happened?"

"I am in hospital!"

"Are you ok?"

"I am fine but it is joey…"

"Don't worry, I am coming. Do you want Alice to come as well?"

"Yeah, she is his sister!"

"Ok, we will be there soon."

* * *

It felt like the longest wait of my life before another doctor came out to talk to me and when they did I was hoping it was not bad news. This time a male doctor came up to me. I stood up.

"Is it bad news?"

"Well, he is alive…"

"Thank you!" I was so happy I gave the man the biggest hug.

"But he has suffered severe lack of oxygen."

"That is bad isn't it?"

"Yes, we had to do a bronchoscopy."

"A what?"

"A bronchoscopy, it is where we put a small camera down him to see the damage caused by the smoke inhalation."

"And?"

"There is no lasting damage but we would like to keep him in for observation."

"Is that it?"

"No, he also has a broken leg and a few broken ribs, probably when he fell down the stairs. Also when or if he wakes up we would like to run some more tests."

"Can I see him?"

"Not yet, I will let you know when you can." The doctor walked back into the room where he came from. Just as I was about to sit down Alice and Mum came in.

"Where is he?" Alice yelled, and then she saw me. "You! You take my brother away from me and then he ends up in hospital!"

"It wasn't my fault!" I said trying to defend myself.

"What wasn't?" My mum said.

"There was a fire."

"Oh! Sorry it is just…"

"I know how you feel."

"Shall I go and get some coffees?" My mum asked.

"Yeah! Please." My mum walked off. Alice and I sat down.

"Please! Not Joey as well!" Alice begged.

"What do you mean?"

"Dad… he died a couple of weeks ago."

"Sorry, I didn't know. How are we going to tell Joey?"

"If we have to tell him."

"Alice, we have got to be positive." We just sat there till my mum came back with the coffees. We both said thank you and sat there drinking.

"So… how was the wedding?" I asked trying to change the convocation.

"Oh… Max is married!"

"To you?"

"No! To Kirsty!"

"Who?"

"I don't even know!" I knew it would end badly but not that badly! Then the doctor came back.

"You can see him now. We will be waking him up soon." We all went in. Joey had one of them tubes down his mouth. I went over to him and held his hand and Alice did the same but to his other hand. My mum just stood behind me.

"Joey, I am so sorry! I promised I would be back!" I started to cry.

"Don't cry love it was not your fault." We sat there hoping he would wake up.

* * *

**You probably hate me cause u still dont know if he is ok but if i get enough reviews u can find out!**


	9. Secrets

**Chapter 9- Will Joey wake up? If he does how will he react when he finds out his father is dead?**

* * *

Lauren's P.O.V.

We had been sitting there for ages and I was having doubts that he was ever going to wake up when he started to wake up and cough, probably because of the huge tube going down his throat. The doctor in the room went over to Joey.

"Joey, can you hear me?" One of the other doctors came over to us and asked us to leave.

"No! I want to stay here!" I replied. When he heard my voice he held my hand. "I am here!" The doctor was now dragging me out of the room but I refused to move. I had to tell him now before I was out of the room.

"Joey! I'm pregnant!" Then the doctor took me out of the room and told us that they needed to do some tests then the man walked off.

* * *

We waited till we got called back in. Then, one of the nurses came out.

"He wants to talk to Lauren." I stood up and walked into the room. The doctors had taken the big tube out and he just had an oxygen mask on. When he saw me, he lifted his gas mask off.

"Lauren!" His voice had changed from before.

"Hey!"

"You're pregnant!"

"That is what I said!"

"But you were drinking alcohol!"

"I felt… I don't know what I felt but I am so sorry! If I have harmed it in any way then…"

"It's ok babe." Joey always knew how to make me feel better even if he was in a hospital bed. I started to think about why he was in hospital when I remembered when the men from the garage broke in.

"Joey, I think it was the men from the garage that did this to us!"

"So do I!"

"So lets tell the police!"

"Babe, if we tell the police, we will have to tell them why they would want to do this! And you want to keep our sports car, don't ya?"

"Yeah!"

"Babe, have you called Matt?"

"No! Why should I?"

"Well it was his house that went up in smoke and you do want somewhere else to live?"

"About that… I think we should go back to Walford."

"But what about Derek?"

"Yeah… I am so sorry… Derek died." Soon as I said died Joe's face sunk, he lied there for ages not saying anything, he didn't even move. I could see he was very upset even if he didn't want to be.

"You are right." Joey said eventually.

"About what!" I had forgotten what we were talking about.

"When I am well enough, we will go back to Walford… Only for a short amount of time while Matt finds us a new house where we can start again… again."

* * *

**Tell me what u think about lauren being pregnant! If i get enough reviews i will let u know what happens when they go back to walford!**


	10. Back

**Chapter 10- Joey and Lauren go back to the square! How will every one react when they return?**

* * *

Joey's P.O.V. 

I was ready to leave the hospital in a couple of weeks. They had to give me crutches because my leg was broken but apart from that I was fine.

"Lauren, would you like me to give you and Joey a lift?" Tanya stayed for Lauren and because she could not stand to see Max and Kirsty together.

"No it is alright mum! I can drive!"

"Drive what?" Lauren and I smiled at each other, then Lauren unlocked the car and the lights on it flashed. The look on Tanya's face!

"It is not dodgy, is it?" We both knew it was but we denied it. Lauren helped me into the car, I hated that she was the one protecting me when it should be the other way round.

Tanya said goodbye, we got in the car and were on our war back to the square. When we were in the car, my phone went off. It was Matt. He just wanted to say he was glad I was out of hospital and that he has found us a new house slightly bigger than the other one like we asked. He still doesn't know why. We hadn't told anyone about Lauren being pregnant because we wanted to tell everyone together, we had to do it soon though because Lauren was starting to get a bump.

"Lauren, Matt has got us a new house!"

"That is great! Does it have enough room for three?"

"Yeah!" My happiness sunk as we got to the square. We had missed the funeral but Alice was so kind she had arranged a ceremony for Dad. Yes I am calling him Dad now! It is the least he deserves. Lauren parked our car next to Alice's. She looked round to me.

"Are you ready?" I nodded at her then we both got out of the car, I did it with great difficulty but managed it. I looked round at the rest of the square then went to go in the house. When we got in we were greeted by Jack, Max and carol. They all asked if I was ok and if I wanted anything, they obviously cared a lot. But Lauren just told max not to go near her ever again or he will regret it. I don't blame her for hating him. He was married to someone else when he was with her Mum. That is enough to make anyone hate him!

When I went into the front room Alice was sitting on the sofa, crying.

"Sorry, it just brings back bad memories." She got up and hugged me.

"No need to be sorry."

* * *

When the ceremony had finished, Lauren and I left to go and sort out our new house. When we got there, Matt had some of our stuff in a box and some furniture in a van.

"I know you would probably like new stuff but I managed to get some unburned stuff from your old house and some things that looked precious and the stuff you didn't have I bought!"

"Matt, you did not have to do that!"

"But I wanted to! I didn't put it all in the house because I thought you would want to put it all where you would want it. I also got the walls painted just like you had them before and left some paint in there if you didn't like it. Here are the keys and these men will help you put the furniture where you want it!" He gave me the keys, Lauren the box of stuff, got in his car and drove off.

"That was nice!" Lauren said. I opened the door. Lauren bossed the men around and told them what to do, I wasn't really bothered so I just let her do all of it. When they had gone we both just sat on the sofa and watched TV.

* * *

**Let me know what u think! If i get enough reviews you can find out what happens next! Yes Joey was ok! That has probably made most of u very happy!**


	11. Lucy

**Chapter 11- They tell everyone the good news.**

* * *

Joey's P.O.V. 

It was now oblivious that Lauren was pregnant, 16 weeks or 4 months exactly! Lauren wanted to tell everyone properly, so she organised a party/dinner thing and was going to cook everything! YES COOK! I know Lauren cooking is strange but she is probably practicing for when she is a parent! A week ago I got my leg cast off, it feels strange walking properly again but I will get used to it. Lauren didn't want to invite her dad but I persuaded her to because he is the grandfather.

Everyone started arriving, first Alice arrived then the Butchers and Carol. Abi, Jay and Tanya, Cora, Ava and Dexter came next followed by Dot, Jack, Sharon and Dennis. Max and Kirsty were late and now Lauren had another reason not to like her dad. Everyone was sitting down at the table. Lauren made sure she and her mum were the furthest away from Max and Kirsty to avoid arguments. Lauren was still in the kitchen and I was bringing out the food.

"So where is the cook?" Max asked. I was sure that everyone was thinking that but didn't say it.

"She will be here in a minute!" I carried on giving out the food until everyone had some.

"Everyone, please welcome the cook!" Everyone looked round to the kitchen door and Lauren walked in. Everyone congratulated us except Max but he always is like that.

* * *

Lauren's P.O.V.

After everyone had finished, Joey collected all the plates and I lead everyone into the front room. Joey came in a couple of minutes later and kissed me on the check which made me jump.

"Don't do that!" I told him before kissing him back.

"Look Lauren, everyone is fine with us being together!" Then Whitney came over.

"I am glad for you two, you look really happy together!"

"Oh, yeah! That reminds me!" I had no idea what Joey was on about but I soon knew.

"Can I have you attention please?" Everyone was looking at us. Joey got down on one knew and got something out of his pocket, it was a ring.

"Lauren Branning, will you marry me?" I didn't know what to say it was such a shock.

"…Yes! Of course I will!" Joey got up and kissed me, and then he put the ring on my finger. Suddenly the doorbell rang. I went to go and get it. It was Lucy. She punched me in the face and I landed on my front, on the floor. By then Joey was next to me.

"Lucy! What have you done?" I started getting pains in my tummy.

"Joey! I think it is the baby!" By then someone was calling an ambulance. Had Lucy ruined everything?

* * *

**Let me know what u think! If i get enough reviews u can find out if the baby is ok!**


	12. End of The Beginning

**Chapter 12- Is the baby ok? This is the last chapter!**

* * *

Joey's P.O.V.

We got to the hospital and we had a nervous wait before someone came to see us. When they did we didn't say anything because we were just hoping. We got in the room and Lauren got on the bed, I just sat down on the chair next to her, holding her hand. The nurse said the gel would feel cold when she put it on. Then she got the scanning thing and put it on top of the gel. Lauren turned her head away from the screen because she could not stand it to be bad news. But it wasn't! The nurse said it was a healthy heart beat! The nurse even asked us if we wanted to know the sex. Lauren looked at me and from that look we both knew that we wanted to know, I nodded.

"Well… you have a baby girl!" We both smiled. We have a baby girl! We could now start our family together and nothing would tear us apart! Not even Lucy Beale! No matter how hard they try, they never ever will split us up!

Soon we were going to get married and we would both be Brannings! Even though we already are! But it would be official! Mr & Mrs Branning! That makes us sound so old but we want the best for our little girl!

Later we were deciding what to call her, we know it is a bit soon but we just can't stand calling her it or she! We also decided that the name should be special to her and to us. We took the names of different people in our life that were important to us dead or alive. So that was Abi, Alice, Tanya, Cora, Karen (My Mum), Oscar, Bradley, Max and Derek (I know he was horrible but he was my dad!).

Out of these names we scrambled the letters and made them into different names. The ones we liked the best were Britni, Mia, Rose, Daisy and Becky. We also got some boy names and put them aside so if we have more kids them we already have names we like.

We spent ages thinking which name was the best and had many arguments over it but in the end we decided that our baby girl was going to be called…

Britni Branning!

* * *

**U probably all hate me for ending this story like this but I will be writing a sequel very soon! **


End file.
